This invention concerns emergency escapes from multi-story buildings, i.e., means for occupants to exit a burning building with the elevators and stairwells rendered unusable as unsafe by the fire.
Recurring disasters involving fires in high rise buildings have made clear the urgent need for providing some means for emergency egress by occupants of such buildings.
Formerly, fire escapes consisting of externally mounted stairways were provided, but modern construction has eliminated such structures, primarily for aesthetic and cost considerations.
Many schemes have been devised for emergency escape, but many have been too hazardous for general use, or have involved elaborate structures too costly as a practical matter.